


老大监狱番外

by KrrRsrfr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrrRsrfr/pseuds/KrrRsrfr





	老大监狱番外

老大 监狱番外

“老大，您要的人给你带来了。”

黑绝俯视着被扔到他脚下那个狼狈不堪的男人。白皙的面颊上伤痕累累，右脸的淤青显得特别扎眼。黑绝不作声，支着胳膊坐在小铁床上看着那人努力撑起身子想从地上爬起来，却被自己的手下使坏踹了一脚义肢又趴了回去。黑绝愉悦地笑出声。

“宇智波斑，没想到你也有今天吧。”

那个黑头发的男人有些诧异的抬头看了他一眼，皱着眉，显然没看出来黑绝跟他有什么交集。

“十年前你还只是个小头目，”黑绝慢吞吞地提醒，话里话外带着的那种南美口音让斑略微有点耳熟，但这让他的危机感愈发强烈，“本来想抬举抬举你，结果反倒是招了个恶狗来……不过好歹你还是落到我手里了。”

斑眯着眼睛，迅速搜索着他什么时候得罪过这么个黑人。

“……黑绝？”

“你还记得啊？”黑绝从床上起身，走了两步，在斑面前蹲下，抓着斑后脑纠结在一起显得乱糟糟的头发粗暴地把他的脑袋提到面前。

他有些迷恋地伸出另一只手，轻轻抚摸着比起记忆中的宇智波斑有些凸出的颧骨，在手指划到斑耳侧时，黑绝用拇指腹按了下脸颊的那块显眼的淤青。听着斑急促的喘息声，黑绝的喉咙里挤出咯咯咯的笑声，如同喉骨碰撞一样。如果我知道是谁干的，我一定要给他加餐。黑绝暗想。斑的睫毛不安地轻轻颤抖着，显而易见他已经想起了自己和黑绝有过什么龃龉。近在咫尺的呼吸喷到黑绝脸上。

“今天总算能把当年的事情报回来了。你砍掉了我的……我就也弄掉你的。”

黑绝丢下手，斑的上身摇晃了一下，那双黑绝最钟意的黑眼睛瞪着他，瞳孔缩小。黑绝好像听见了他牙齿打战的声音。他知道这是错觉，但并不在意。反正有的是时间去弄出真的。

“按住他！”黑绝露出了个扭曲的笑容，他呲了呲牙，慢悠悠地掏出块帕子擦了擦手，“——把他的子孙根给我去掉。”

义肢碰撞地面的啪嗒声，压抑不住的惨叫声，指甲挠着地板吱吱得让人牙酸的声音……黑绝眯着眼睛，心满意足地踢了下那个蜷成一团，下半身血肉模糊，身体还在抽搐的男人，终于大发慈悲地说道：“扔到医疗室止止血吧……我可不想他这么死掉。”

目送着斑被送走，黑绝低身捡起那根被砍下来的东西甩了甩，血溅到他脸上，黑绝不以为意地用大拇指腹揩了下去，笑嘻嘻地说：“……没想到那家伙还挺大嘛，可惜有什么用。”说到这儿，黑绝想到什么，瞅了瞅手里那玩意儿，自顾自乐了起来。

斑清醒过来第一眼就看向了自己身下，记忆还留在他看见自己的阴茎被剁下来的那一刻，那血淋淋的东西软趴趴地瘫在地上，斑颤抖了起来，他想伸手摸一下，可是两只手都被束缚带绑住了。缓了一会儿，斑才发觉不只是那个地方在疼，连后穴都好像被撕裂了。什么东西插在里面。斑抓住自己的头发，低低地嘶吼一声，这时黑绝又进来了。

“感觉怎么样？自己的鸡巴？”

他一把掀开斑，拉开斑的那条腿——义肢那么高级的东西怎么可能给斑留下，黑绝欣赏着他灵机一动构造出来的美景。斑的前面已经止血了，现在正被医用无菌纱布牢牢裹着，不知道的还以为是老来失禁，不得不包个纸尿裤呢。斑仅剩的腿扑腾着，撑起身张嘴还要骂。可斑刚吐出个音“混……”黑绝就冷下脸，一把抽出塞在斑后面的阴茎捣进斑自己嘴里。

“你这张臭嘴真该洗洗了……说不定你那鸡巴都比嘴干净，”黑绝笑道，又把那东西在斑嘴里抽插了几回，也不控制力气。把喉咙都戳坏了才好呢。黑绝恶意地想着。呜呜的声音配着那无力的模样有点可怜。黑绝更高兴了，俯下身拍拍斑的脸：“你怎么不咬了？十年前你不是还挺刚的吗？”他做出一个极度夸张的恍然表情，虚情假意地摇摇头，“哇——我都忘了，你瞧瞧我这记性……对了这是自己的阴茎，怎么能咬断是吧？”

话是这么说着，黑绝却是坐在了斑胸口，一手扯着斑的头发压住他的头。另一只手抓住斑嘴里那根东西狠狠捣弄起来。

那玩意离了体，又软又臭，像条死鱼似的，一点都不好弄。料是这样，黑绝偏生要让他好好感受一下，他想了想，拿两条腿钳住斑的头，半捏着斑的鼻子，另一只手捏着那活儿直往食道用力捅，眼看着斑的喉结一下下地上下滑动着，眼睛也翻白这才满足地停下。

眼看着斑大口呼吸着动弹不得，黑绝才费力地又把那东西塞回下面去。

“性无能真难搞。”黑绝抱怨着，取来个扩阴镜把斑后面打开，好容易才把那玩意儿塞进去。

“好了……物归原主。”他满意地拍拍手，直起身子，对斑笑了笑。

“明天我再来看，要是没有了……我就把你的手砍下来塞到后面去。”

。

斑努力调整着呼吸，上臂被四只铁钳一样的手抓着动弹不得。斑想挣脱，却用不上力气，他虽然想靠仅剩的那条腿站直，但身后那几个男人却坏心眼的把他往后拉，现在他的重心根本不在脚上，要是这几双手松开，斑铁定会一头栽倒在地上……虽然他宁愿这样。

一半的注意力被分给了鼓胀的下腹，膀胱像是要裂开了一样疼，就算是微小的动作也会加剧这份痛楚。这时另一个男人伸出手来在斑的小腹上使劲按了按，斑额上沁出汗来。

“斑爷，害羞什么啊……快尿吧，哥儿几个都扶好你了——”那男人满怀恶意地嬉笑着，“哦，对不起啊斑爷，忘了您现在没了那活，这会儿只能蹲着尿了是吧？要不尿到脚上多不好，用不用我们再帮帮忙啊？”

斑认不出这些人跟他有什么过节，但毫无疑问这些渣滓在以前不过是他一只手就能干翻的小喽喽。他咬着牙，握紧了拳头。那些手正用力把他往下压，斑抓住墙才勉强没直接被压跪下，也又有谁踹了他仅剩的那条腿一脚，直接让他匍匐起来了。

斑感觉自己的头发被谁暴力地抓着，提起他的头碰碰往墙上撞，一下比一下狠。

“什么东西——居然还敢反抗？”

头好像被撞破了个角，血糊糊的，斑的左眼都被血糊住睁不开了，他惨叫起来。又撞了几下，那人才丢开手，在斑脸边啐了一口。斑瘫在地上大脑嗡鸣着，一时间思考都停滞了，只是世界天旋地转着，带来一种呕吐感。

“……妈的，本来还看在你那个小情人的份儿上想给你留点脸才让你可以蹲着尿的，看来你是给脸不要脸。”斑还没反应过来时，他就又被提起来了，脸上还挨了两个火辣辣的巴掌，打得斑牙龈都有点渗血。那人又嘲讽道：“我看你今天可是把最好的衣服裤子都套上了，怎么？准备见你那探监的小情人？我记得你可是被他弄进来的……也是真够贱啊。不想带一身尿骚味见他吧？”

斑抬头看了他一眼。那人死死掐住斑的下巴，揉了揉斑的小腹。

“你跪下给我们磕三个响头，在大家面前喊三声‘我就是条欠操的骚狗’，我就放你蹲着尿……怎么样？”

斑的回答是一口沾在他脸上的唾沫。

。

“斑……你怎么样？”

柱间到的时候，斑已经坐在那里了。他担忧地描摹着那人的眉眼。头发又长了，流海基本上把脸都遮去了，显得斑特别阴郁，柱间不由自主地忧虑起来这样斑怎么好看路，万一摔倒该如何如何。

柱间仔细看着，斑瘦了好多，宽松的囚服里依稀能看见肋骨。他有点心疼，斑以前肉很多的。不过这次斑怎么看起来这么拘谨？

虽然在探视窗那头，柱间还是可以轻易判断出斑正死死地揪着裤子，一副紧张到极致的模样。再观察看看，斑的上衣有点湿？是喝水时不小心打湿了衣服吗？真可爱。

“……斑。”柱间眉眼都柔和了，忍不住笑了声，又唤了一遍。

“柱间——”斑的声音有些沙哑，柱间皱起眉，是生病了吗？他问出声了，可柱间等了半天，斑没再吐出过一个音。

“你怎么了？”柱间固执地问。

斑飞速地抬眼看了他一眼，柱间隐约看到斑的脸好像有些泛红……但只是一瞬间，斑又低下头去，整张脸被埋进过长的刘海里去了。

“只是感冒。”斑急促地说了一句，又不出声了。柱间恍然，看来刚刚是烧红？他倒没怀疑别的。柱间动用了那点关系让人好好照看斑，斑没了一条腿，虽然有义肢，但要是没人帮衬着点，恐怕也不好过，看斑这衣饰打扮生活应该也不错，头发虽然长但也干净利落，柱间又打量了一圈，心里偷偷舒了一口气，这下放斑一个人在这儿他也安心了。柱间想起他今天本来的打算。

“斑……你的头发该剪剪了，”柱间絮絮叨叨地说起斑，叫他好好照顾自己，腿不能受寒，还有那条连着义肢的腿也要好好细心清洁，又道出他冥思苦想出来的在监狱里也能用的保养方法一二三，还说要给斑送些润滑来。可他哪里知道斑的义肢早进了垃圾桶，现在或许已经被回收利用成了三角架或是什么东西。而那些润滑剂倒是有用……至少减少了斑后面撕裂伤的频率。

斑一直没动作，只是静静地低着头听着柱间的唠叨。柱间也习惯了这样，每次他来的时候基本斑都是这个反应，柱间知道如果不是他举报，斑现在八成还是那个叱诧风云的黑道大佬，可他不觉得自己做错了什么，斑做的事情是不对的，柱间从来没改变过想法。他知道斑可能会对他心生怨怼，但也不以为意。

唠叨完斑，柱间有开始说自己的事情。他最近做了些什么，见过哪些风景，遇见过哪些趣事。

“……我参加了无国界医生组织，过一阵要去叙利亚，大概有一段时间不会回来了。”

斑这才抬头。柱间接着说：“不用担心，只是场小瘟疫，还没开始扩散和变异，比起上次好控制多了，等我回来再来看你。”

探视时间到了。

斑坐着没动，柱间又认真地看了斑一眼，他又把头埋起来了。这么讨厌自己吗？柱间苦笑，摇摇头，披上了大衣。

他走出门口时好像听到斑呼唤他。

“柱间……”

那声音是那么脆弱和无望，简直不应该是那个宇智波斑的声音。柱间震惊地转身看去，斑坐姿还是那般充满抗拒的姿势，如同只存活在阴影的生物。大概是错觉。柱间想。

他走了。

。

斑抖着，牙齿战战的，他光着身子，在雪地上蜷缩起来，那个把他衣服扒掉扔出来的男人还踢了他一脸雪。雪花在脸上被体温化开，斑更冷了，但那些人的话才真正把他整个人都从头到尾冻了起来。

“……这老家伙的姘头可算是死了，这回随便搞死他都没人管……”

柱间死了。斑把身体蜷得更紧了，然而这点微薄的努力一点用都没有，雪花从他的心脏传递到全身上下。他是从内里开始被冻上的。

那人又踹了斑一脚。斑没动，脊骨凸出，像条煮熟的虾。

 

“黑绝老大可算是玩腻了，”另一个男人笑了，“再怎么珍贵，玩了三年也该腻了……好像是个男人就上过这家伙吧？”

“谁知道呢？”斑脸上的雪化得差不多了，这会儿又被填上一波，那人的叫还踢了踢他的臀，“反正我刚进号子那会儿就在澡堂里上过他了——听说他以前还是个大佬来着。”

“哈哈那岂不是更爽？怪不得老大把他的那活都用来泡酒喝，说不定大佬的就是不一样！”

斑的眼睛半闭，急促地喘息着，早就使不上力的手虚虚地搂着仅剩的腿，那两个人又联合起来团个个雪团硬是塞进了他灌满东西的后穴里，接着就把斑丢掉这儿就不管了。他知道就算他竭尽全力爬回去也不过是被全监狱的人狠狠侵犯一轮再扔出来的结局罢了。

若是以往，即便手指都被积雪冻得发紫，全身生上冻疮，斑也一点点挪回去，手筋被挑断，就靠着下巴，就算花上一天，他总会回去的，就算是被骂自己找操的婊子他也乐意。

可这会他突然不想动了。回去干什么呢？斑一时半会儿想不出来他一定要回去的理由。

一开始还是针扎一样疼，碎冰仿佛从肌理冲出体表，可这会儿斑全身都已经麻痹。他想休息了。

不知道过了多久，斑的眼睛都有些模糊了，忽然被擦得锃亮的皮鞋以熟悉的步伐慢慢向斑走过来，斑睁大了眼睛，废力地抬起头。

“……柱间。”

那人脸上带着温和的笑，和斑记忆中的一模一样。柱间拥住了他。这时背后也有一股热量传来。

“斑。”

低沉的嗓音，克制的拥抱，那个人在被扔进锅里前也是这样抱他的。

“扉间……”斑喃喃着，手向后搂去，果然摸到了那熟悉的短短刺发。他们两个人一个吻着斑一眼就能看出肋骨的前胸，一个爱怜地亲着斑清晰可见的脊骨，柱间的手掌还摩挲着斑右腿缺失的地方。

一股股热量从他们接触的地方流进斑的血肉里，斑呻吟着，喜悦地流出眼泪，那泪水在流出泪腺不久就被寒风冻结。身后那人的手指探进那个地方，在摸到冻结在斑大腿根的古怪液体时顿了一顿。

“……不。”斑有些惊慌。他不想让这两个人知道这些。

扉间安慰地亲了亲他的后颈，草草扩张了一下，一个挺身就进去了。柱间不满地咕哝两声，复而喜笑颜开，想是想到了什么好主意，顾不上扉间的呵斥，和扉间一起插了进去。奇异地，斑居然一点都没受伤。

两个人狂野地动作起来，斑大声叫着，声音婉转却又狂野放浪，全身都在发烫，连雪地都不算什么了。很快三个人就一起到达了高潮。

斑不停地喘息着，胸口一起一伏，眼神失焦，沉溺在快感的余韵和短暂的温存中。柱间和扉间围过来，一起抱住他。斑笑了，又哭了出来。

对他来说，此刻就是永恒的幸福。

。

“……真恐怖，你听说了吗？那个公厕的尸体被发现了。”

“那谁跟我提过一嘴来着，好像是说他全身都泛红，居然还笑着？听着好恶心……”

“冻死的不都这样吗……可惜了，还以为能再操一顿呢。”

黑绝给自己斟了杯酒，慢慢地品着。澄黄的酒液只剩了一半不到，一个男性私物样的东西沉在玻璃罐底下，随着黑绝的动作晃了一晃。

“真可惜……以后就喝不到了啊。”他咕哝一声，咂了咂嘴，又不以为意地跟狱警一起玩起将棋来，心里想着些有的没的，不小心走错了一手，立刻被对方逼上来。黑绝呿了一声，琢磨着这回可是要把新到手的小玩具赔出去了……早知道再留斑一会儿多好。他拉紧身上披的羊毛毯子，望了望窗外。细碎的雪花慢悠悠地在阳光下转着圈子。

天气该转暖了。


End file.
